


［Theseus/Newt骨科］特Sir，虐畜判幾年㗎？

by aquaryusw



Series: 如果她們都是同人太太 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M, Top Theseus Scamander, niffler is a cat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaryusw/pseuds/aquaryusw
Summary: 沙雕腦洞系列。「如果她們都是同人太太」人設腦洞1.0 & 2.0可能或可能不會出現的所謂後續。(請先看人設）土生港女，粵語加些許港區文化出沒注意。前文後理畫風突變。有破車。Niffler在這裡是隻貓，詳細見人設2.0角色歸羅琳太太，OOC歸我。





	［Theseus/Newt骨科］特Sir，虐畜判幾年㗎？

大家好，我是Niffler，即是你們人見人愛花見花開的特Sir的主子。

 

而現在的我，慌得一批。

 

就在剛剛，我伏在電視櫃上環顧了一遍朕的秀麗江山時，偶然發現落於窗台上我家剷屎官那口子的Rolex Daytona Steel & Gold.

 

2019最新款。

壕。

 

Rolex的金屬表面反射着外頭下午已然未見收斂的陽光，金光閃閃，炫目得讓我完全地忽略掉窗台掛着萬惡の薄紗簾。所謂財迷心竅，被那金顏禍水迷到三魂不見七魄，一不留神，便把爪子勾了上去。

 

這陷阱偏我遇上。

伏已中。

 

我只能期待剷屎官今天不用湊碎屍，能早點下班回家救駕。

 

說時遲那時快，門鎖內部被扭動拆解再組合的聲音，措不及防地在寂靜的大廳裡回蕩，熟悉得我都快感動到哭出來了。

 

可回來的人卻是腹黑警察忒Sir。

 

喵喵喵？？？

 

嚇得我嘴邊將要叫出口的那聲都被逼着硬生生吞回去。

 

他逕自往主卧的方向走去，半晌便換上一身輕便居家服回到客廳。從被遺留在沙發上的西裝外套口袋中，取出他工作時必備硬件腹黑金絲眼鏡。隨即坐到餐桌前，打開了Macbook，伸手就是一通劈里啪啦的打字聲，力度大得和鍵盤有仇似的。

他鍵盤聲敲得再響亮，可我聲嘶力竭的吶喊也不見得如此寂寂無聞吧。究竟是假聾，還是真小器呢。總而言之，記仇忒Sir的五感也自動屏蔽了可憐無助又弱小的我。

 

不就拿你幾隻Rolex嗎？

至於麼。

 

當我被掛窗紗掛得快要睡着，但又同時被打字聲吵醒的煉獄當中苦苦煎熬之際，我張大了一雙綠眸子，驀然回首，那人卻在我家燈光通明的玄關處。

 

Jesus！

剷屎官你死哪去了！

 

  
我急不及待地用盡吃奶的力氣去喵了一聲，希望他可以看到與被困絕情谷底的小龍女一樣孤立無援的我。

 

特兒！姑姑在這兒！

 

可我忘記了，會獅吼功的那個是楊過，而不是小龍女。不然也用不着在蜂翼上留個即時動態，然後離線十六年。

 

縱然內心惴懷着雄獅一般的豪情壯志，但狗口既然也長不出象牙，那貓口斷也不能發出獅吼吧。

 

我認命似的幽怨地瞵向此時此刻亦只對自己哥哥心心念念的剷屎官，心中委屈得連Rolex都不想偷了。

 

  
「Theseus⋯」

 

Theseus破天荒地沒有回應弟弟語帶撒嬌的輕喚，繼續在Macbook前聚精會神地敲着鍵盤。螢幕發出的藍光，折射到一絲不苟的金絲眼鏡鏡片上，襯得本來就冷峻的輪廓更是冷漠。

 

報應。他朝君體也相同。

叫你不理我。

 

一向往死裡寵着自己的哥哥為何那樣，多年相伴的Newt心知肚明。可他每回都不知要如何是好。自己作的死，哭着也要把哥哥哄回來。唯有硬着頭皮，再軟磨硬泡一下。

 

「哥⋯」

 

尾音千回百轉，再鐵石的心腸都能鑽出個洞來，更何況是對着他弟就只有心硬不起來的我們忒Sir呢。無動於衷的虛徐表裝下，遮掩起正在天人交戰得闐咽一遍的大腦，獨剩開起小差的手，不由自主地握緊了滑鼠，滲透出一絲不冷靜。

 

欲擒故縱。  
講究。

 

這個沉默冷靜的你，毫無辦法處理。長年累月受寵的副作用，現在全都毫無保留地在Newt身上姿意發作。他需要對方的回應，不論這回應是一場破口大罵，抑或是一記不屑冷笑，他都需要。

 

  
一百萬嘅題目：狗急了會跳牆，人急了就生智，那我家剷屎官急了會怎樣？

 

撩人，份外撩人。

 

急着急着，活活把法證白月光由一個受，急成一個破罐破摔兼發着情的O。

 

簡單來說，如果這是ABO世界觀，那麼現在屋裡的所謂信息素，應該會比Body Shop加Victoria’s Secret乘以Lush的各類香味摻一起還要嗆鼻。

 

沒有什麼是紅都面晒也要主動去撩的特Sir解決不了的，如果有，那是因為他哥九成在裝。

裝，接着裝。

 

強行地把Macbook蓋上，再順勢面對面地跨坐於對方的大腿上，雙臂緩緩搭在眼前人一雙寬肩，有波光瀲灧的藍眸暈開了不安與不解，可稍稍嘟起的小嘴又似是在嬌嗔。

 

「Theseus，看着我。」

「Theseus。」

 

  
強裝堅定的嗓調有柔膩尾音吟猱，顫得哥哥的心又酥又癢。終是敵不過愛人聲聲入耳更入心的叫喚，張唇欲語。

 

然而，千呼萬喚始出來的回答，得不到被洗耳恭聽的機會，便讓不走尋常路的愛弟直接吞進口舌，拆食入腹。

 

覆上對方微啓的唇，小舌略為青澀的主動勾引着對方口腔內身經百戰的老手。

 

弟弟難得的主動與強勢，Theseus儘管心中愉悅又享受，可軀體仍是不為所動，彷是發了毒誓似的決心要把忍耐進行到底。

 

 

  
「Theseus⋯」

「我只是和Tina聊天而已嘛⋯」

 

撩撥不起哥哥在自己口裡攻城掠地，不安慌亂頓時溢滿了整個心房。早已濕潤的藍眸，像初春煦陽照耀下漸漸溶解的冰，化為流體，泫然而下。

 

惜弟如命，淚在他眼裡流，刀就在自己心裡剮。

 

縱然心坎抽痛着，卻依舊泰若自然，霎時間，真看不破這身經時日練就的完美偽裝。

 

「還敢嗎？」

 

吻過以哭泣來濡染兩抹薄纁的眼皮，吻過頰上美麗的小雀斑，吻過精緻小巧的鼻尖，再吻在他最熟悉不過的那兩片並不寡情的薄唇上  
。

 

「我發誓，真沒下次了。」

 

聞言，又在愛弟的薄唇上啄了啄，比起年少時蜻蜓點水的輕吻，更為稍縱即逝。

 

顯然不滿足的Newt，下意識把身體前傾，伸着頸，試圖追逐哥哥離去的唇再吻一吻，只可惜卻又無功而返。仍然噙著一泓梨雨的藍眸，失望地凝視着如此不解風情的哥哥。

 

Theseus倒是不徐不疾，猶如心思慎密的獵人，靜觀獵物一步步墮進自己佈下的天羅地網。嘴角緩緩上揚，唇齒間發出的每個咬字，吐在耳根，落在耳裡，於弟弟而言，聲聲都是塞壬的靡靡之音。

 

  
「來玩難度更高的Kiss Game吧，Artemis。」

 

被如此突如其來的一句，弄得摸不着頭腦的Newt，把一頭問號全都往臉上放。懵然的目光扣在發言之人似笑非笑，似喜非喜，眉目間那方靈動之中。

 

身為讀弟機中的戰鬥機，Theseus可被這傻得可愛的弟弟逗樂了。也不知是誰先點的火，現在著火了，卻又腦子不夠用。他也不急，對着弟弟，他總是樂此不疲地循循善誘着，怡如當年引導10歲的小孩主動獻吻一樣。

 

嘴角笑意不減，把對方微微圈着自己肩脖的手往下帶，緩慢地滑過鎖骨，隔着上衣，掃過結實的胸膛，揉過線條分明的腹肌，最後探到早已鼓起的褲胯。

 

蕩然無存的理智與殘餘下的幾綜羞赧，驅使着Newt乖巧地解開哥哥運動長褲綁結的褲帶，稍稍拉下彈性良好的褲頭，讓掩埋底下的一包鼓起重見天日。慣性處理仔細檢驗工作的銀蔥先是順着內褲猗猗地揉搓數下，再無聲無息地探入其中，靈巧地挼挲莖上因充血而錯落有緻的筋脈；與此同時，又只敢用髮旋面對哥哥闐溢慾望的雙瞳，令人分辦不出乃因羞澀還是專心才低下頭。  
Theseus也沒閒着，雙手並用地褪去了弟弟凌亂不堪的襯衣，由他最為偏愛的耳根順勢往下，一路吻到頸窩，還不忘在精瘦的肩上來了一口。

 

貪婪地肆意侵佔愛人每串肌膚，把晢白的胸口種得遍地桃花。遊移到雪上兩株佇候多時的蓓蕾，伸出舌尖加以挑逗，或舔或舐，或吮或吸，無論那種，都成功引得它們主人帶着嬌吟的輕顫。

 

由硌人的木椅轉陣到柔軟的沙發上，下半身早被扒得一絲不掛，更被逼張開雙腿，跨跪於肇事人大腿的兩側，任由自己翹立的分身裸露人前。

 

Theseus似乎無心安撫愛弟興奮得泛紅泫泣的前方，反之情有獨鍾般把後方翕動不休的穴口，用骨節分明的手指玩弄得水光瀀渥。偶爾深入穴中，屈指一按，還能收獲從頭頂處一聲聲忘情的嗚咽。

 

「哥…不要手…」

 

語畢，只見Theseus驟然把沾滿對方愛液的手指緩緩抽出，然後惡質地於難耐得扭動的宮腰上捏了一把，再抬首細賞着先撩卻反被撩得慾來不滿的弟弟。

 

「那Artemis想要什麼呢？」

 

 

明知故問。

自問對弟弟眼淚沒有絲毫抵抗，卻又抵不過想要把眼前人欺負到梨花帶雨的衝動，性格裡最為惡劣的部份總會於情事中表露無遺。

 

「想要…哥哥⋯在我裡面⋯」

 

  
猶似回到18歲那年，聽着Newt不顧害臊地訴說需要自己更深的吻。腦海中浮現出10歲幼弟稚氣的小臉，與當下眼簾裡因情潮充昏頭腦的俊臉巧妙地重疊一起，熟悉又懷念，同時又讓他慾罷不能。

 

情不自禁地把愛人再次納入懷中，輕唅過粉嫩的耳垂，春色旖旎的竊竊私語，是魔鬼的呢喃，催生出內向弟弟不為人知的勇氣。

 

As your wish.

 

擴張充份的小穴迫不及待地被填滿，扶着Theseus的肩膀便自顧自地上下晃動，吐納不息。每每往下墜落之時，深埋體內的昂揚總會完完本本的撐開腸襞，再無情地擦過了無遮掩的個個敏感點。快感如電流傳遍四肢百骸，喉間柔腸百轉的媚叫頓時傾瀉而出。

 

當快感累積到一定程度，Newt的腰率先敗下陣來，軟得使不上丁點力氣，只能靠在哥哥身上喘息。

 

可反觀哥哥，實在冷靜得不像話。所有動作戛然停止，快要攀上高峰的Newt自然不依，撒嬌似地埋首在Theseus頸窩中磨蹭，暗示對方自己的不滿與哀求。

 

「乖，Artemis。May I ？」

「Sure…Be Quick…」

 

收到弟弟明確指示與允許，一把把人壓到沙發上就開始馳騁，彷彿方才無動於衷的人並不是他似的。

 

除了一聲比一聲高亢綿長的嬌吟，整個客廳都是夾雜水聲的肉體撞擊聲。

 

得到緊窄甬道帶有溫度的包裹，Theseus變着角度於弟弟體內掃穴犁庭，務求讓裡面所有能使其爽得哭着高潮的凸起都要蹂躪一遍。本來在他肩上掛着的一雙長腿，此時轉而緊緊纏繞在自己精壯的腰上，彷似是Newt在示意他已準備好迎接下一輪更加擊烈的衝撞。

 

不一會兒，身下承歡的人就我見由憐地求饒。

 

只是自己親手點的火，哭着也要自己親手滅掉。

 

不予理會臉上縱橫的淚痕與嘴裡哭腔，Theseus選擇用遲來的深吻來強行鎮壓一切混亂。襯攻克上面小嘴之時，並又乘機連下面的小嘴也攻克得繳械投降。

 

在這不知為時多久的大開大合中，Newt前端顫抖着，伴隨一聲哭叫，射出了白濁。不但沾染了哥哥的家居服，又在自己小腹上，與Theseus故意留下來宣事主權的印記來了個星星點點的紅白相襯。

 

高潮時候甬道不由自主的抽搐收緊，令整場性事中都柔韌有餘的Theseus，也忍不住發出第一聲情動的粗喘。隨即又加快速度，用力在每況溫熱的肉壁斯磨數次，最終將滾燙的熱液全數釋放於弟弟體內。

 

沉溺情潮餘韻當中，兩人相擁地躺於勉強能容納兩名成年男性的沙發上享受着溫存。不過手機突如其來的鬧鈴，打破了這甜密的氛圍。

 

  
那是Newt給Niffler設定的專屬晚飯鬧鐘鈴聲。

 

  
「對了！Niffler在哪？回家後就沒見過他了！」

「嗯，我也好像沒見到？」

 

 

你兩個等收律師信啦，黑警。


End file.
